Faraon II/21
Rozdział dwudziesty pierwszy W nocy warty dały znać, że tłum żebrzących o łaskę Libijczyków już wszedł do wąwozu. Jakoż nad pustynią widać było łunę ich ognisk. O wschodzie słońca odezwały się trąby i cała armia egipska stanęła pod bronią, w najszerszym miejscu doliny. Stosownie do rozkazu księcia, który chciał jeszcze bardziej nastraszyć Libijczyków, między szeregami wojska ustawiono spokojnych tragarzy, a wśród konnicy pomieszczono oślarzy na osłach. I stało się w onym dniu, że Egipcjanie byli mnodzy jak piasek w pustyni, a Libijczycy trwożni, jak gołębie, nad którymi krąży jastrząb. O dziewiątej rano przed namiot księcia zajechał jego złocisty wóz wojenny. Konie ubrane w strusie pióra rwały się tak, że każdego z nich musiało pilnować dwu masztalerzy. Ramzes wyszedł z namiotu, siadł na wóz i sam ujął cugle, a miejsce woźnicy zajął przy nim kapłan Pentuer, doradca. Jeden z jenerałów roztoczył nad księciem duży, zielony parasol, a z tyłu i po obu stronach wozu szli greccy oficerowie w pozłocistych zbrojach. W pewnej odległości za orszakiem księcia posuwał się mały oddział gwardii, a wśród niego Tehenna, syn libijskiego wodza Musawasy. O kilkaset kroków od Egipcjan, przy wyjściu z glaukońskiego wąwozu, stała smutna gromada Libijczyków błagających zwycięzcy o miłosierdzie. Kiedy Ramzes wjechał ze swoją świtą na wzgórze, kędy miał przyjmować nieprzyjacielskie poselstwo, armia ku jego czci podniosła taki okrzyk, że chytry Musawasa zmartwił się jeszcze bardziej i szepnął do bliskiej starszyzny: - Zaprawdę mówię wam, jest to krzyk wojska, które miłuje swego wodza!... Wówczas jeden z niespokojniejszych książąt libijskich, wielki bandyta, rzekł do Musawasy: - Czy nie myślisz, że w takiej chwili roztropniej uczynimy ufając chyżości naszych koni aniżeli łasce faraonowego syna?... Ma to być wściekły lew, który nawet głaszcząc zdziera skórę; my zaś jesteśmy jako jagnięta oderwane od cycków swej matki. - Czyń, jak chcesz - odparł Musawasa - całą pustynię masz przed sobą. Ale mnie lud wysłał na odkupienie swoich grzechów, a nade wszystko mam syna Tehennę, nad którym książę rozleje swój gniew, jeżeli nie potrafię go przebłagać. Do gromady Libijczyków przycwałowali dwaj jezdni Azjaci donosząc, że pan czeka na ich pokorę. Musawasa gorzko westchnął i poszedł ku pagórkowi, na którym stał zwycięzca. Nigdy jeszcze nie odbył on równie ciężkiej podróży!... Grube, pokutnicze płótno źle okrywało jego grzbiet; nad głową obsypaną popiołem znęcał się żar słoneczny, bose nogi gryzł mu żwir. a serce gniótł smutek i własny, i zwyciężonego ludu. Przeszedł zaledwie kilkaset kroków, ale parę razy musiał zatrzymać się i odpocząć. Często też oglądał się za siebie, aby sprawdzić, czy nadzy niewolnicy, którzy nieśli dary dla księcia, nie kradną złotych pierścieni, a co gorsze - klejnotów. Musawasa bowiem, jako mąż doświadczony, wiedział, że ludzie najchętniej korzystają z cudzego nieszczęścia. "Dziękuję bogom - pocieszał się w swej nędzy chytry barbarzyńca - że na mnie padł los upokorzenia się przed księciem, który lada dzień włoży faraonowską czapkę. Władcy Egiptu są wspaniałomyślni, szczególniej w chwili zwycięstwa. Jeżeli więc potrafię wzruszyć pana mego, umocni on moje znaczenie w Libii i pozwoli mi pobierać duże podatki. Prawdziwy zaś cud, że sam następca tronu złapał Tehennę; nie tylko bowiem nie uczyni mu krzywdy, ale jeszcze obsypie go dostojeństwami..." Tak myślał, a wciąż oglądał się. Niewolnik bowiem, choć nagi, może ukradziony klejnot schować w usta, a nawet połknąć. Na trzydzieści kroków przed wozem następcy tronu Musawasa i towarzyszący mu najprzedniejsi Libijczycy upadli na brzuchy swoje i leżeli w piasku, dopóki adiutant książęcy nie kazał im wstać. Zbliżywszy się o kilka kroków znowu padli i uczynili tak trzy razy, a zawsze Ramzes musiał rozkazywać im, ażeby się podnieśli. Przez ten czas Pentuer stojący na książęcym wozie szeptał swojemu panu: - Niech oblicze twoje nie pokaże im ani srogości, ani uciechy. Raczej bądź spokojny jak bóg Amon, który pogardza swymi wrogami i nie cieszy się z lada jakich triumfów... Nareszcie pokutujący Libijczycy stanęli przed obliczem księcia, który ze złocistego wozu patrzył na nich jak srogi hipopotam na kaczęta nie mające gdzie ukryć się przed jego mocą. - Tyżeś to - nagle odezwał się Ramzes? - Tyżeś to jest Musawasa, mądry wódz libijski? - Jam jest twój sługa - odparł zapytany i znowu rzucił się na ziemię. Gdy mu kazano wstać, książę mówił: - Jak mogłeś dopuścić się tak ciężkiego grzechu i podnieść rękę na ziemię bogów? Czyliż opuściła cię dawna roztropność? - Panie! - odparł chytry Libijczyk - żal pomięszał rozumy wygnanym żołnierzom jego świątobliwości, więc biegli na własną zgubę ciągnąc za sobą mnie i moich. I wiedzą bogowie, jak długo ciągnęłaby się ta brzydka wojna, gdyby na czele armii wiecznie żyjącego faraona nie stanął sam Amon w twojej postaci. Jak pustynny wicher spadłeś, kiedy cię nie oczekiwano, tam gdzie cię nie oczekiwano, a jak byk łamie trzcinę, tak ty skruszyłeś zaślepionego nieprzyjaciela. Po czym wszystkie ludy nasze zrozumiały, że nawet straszne pułki libijskie dopóty są coś warte, dopóki rzuca nimi twoja ręka. - Mądrze mówisz, Musawaso - rzekł książę - a jeszcze lepiej uczyniłeś, żeś wyszedł naprzeciw armii boskiego faraona nie czekając, aż ona przyjdzie do was. Radbym jednak dowiedzieć się: o ile prawdziwą jest wasza pokora? - "Rozjaśnij oblicze, wielki mocarzu egipski - odpowiedział na to Musawasa. - Przychodzimy do ciebie jako poddani, ażeby imię twoje było wielkim w Libii i ażebyś był naszym słońcem, jak jesteś słońcem dziewięciu ludów. Rozkaż tylko podwładnym twoim, aby byli sprawiedliwymi dla zawojowanego i do potęgi twej przyłączonego ludu. Niech twoi naczelnicy rządzą nami sumiennie i sprawiedliwie, a nie według złych chęci swoich donosząc o nas fałszywie i pobudzając niełaskę twoją przeciw nam i dzieciom naszym. Rozkaż im, namiestniku dobrotliwego faraona, aby rządzili nami według woli twojej oszczędzając swobodę, mienie, język i obyczaje ojców i przodków naszych. Niech prawa twoje będą dla wszystkich poddanych ci ludów równe, niech urzędnicy twoi nie pobłażają jednym, a nie będą zbyt srogimi dla drugich. Niech wyroki ich będą dla wszystkich jednakie. Niech pobierają opłatę przeznaczoną na twe potrzeby i twój użytek, lecz nie podnoszą od nas innej w tajemnicy przed tobą, takiej, która nie wejdzie do skarbca twego, lecz wzbogaci tylko sługi twoje i sługi sług twoich. Każ rządzić nami bez krzywdy dla nas i dla dzieci naszych, wszak jesteś bogiem naszym i władcą na wieki. Naśladuj słońce, które dla wszystkich rozsiewa swój blask dający siłę i życie. Błagamy cię o twe łaski, my, libijscy poddani, i padamy czołem przed tobą, następco wielkiego i potężnego faraona." na nagrobku faraona Horem-hepa z roku 1470 przed Chrystusem Tak mówił przebiegły książę libijski Musawasa i skończywszy, znowu upadł brzuchem na ziemię. A następcy faraona, kiedy słuchał tych mądrych słów, błyszczały oczy i rozszerzały się nozdrza jak młodemu ogierowi, który po sytnej paszy wybiega na łąkę między klacze. - Powstań, Musawaso - odezwał się książę - i posłuchaj, co ci odpowiem. Los twój i twoich narodów nie zależy ode mnie lecz od miłościwego pana, który tak wznosi się ponad nami wszystkimi, jak niebo nad ziemią. Radzę ci więc, ażebyś ty i starszyzna libijska udali się stąd do Memfisu i tam, upadłszy na twarz przed władcą i bogiem tego świata, powtórzyli pokorną mowę, której tu wysłuchałem. Nie wiem, jaki będzie skutek waszych próśb; lecz ponieważ bogowie nigdy nie odwracają się od skruszonych i błagających, więc przeczuwam, że nie będziecie źle przyjęci. A teraz pokażcie mi dary przeznaczone dla jego świątobliwości, abym osądził, czy poruszą serce wszechmocnego faraona. W tej chwili Mentezufis dał znak stojącemu na wozie księcia Pentuerowi. A gdy ten zeszedł i zbliżył się ze czcią do świętego męża, Mentezufis szepnął: - Boję się, ażeby młodemu panu naszemu triumf nie za mocno uderzył do głowy. Czy nie sądzisz, że byłoby roztropnym przerwać w jakiś sposób uroczystość?... - Przeciwnie - odparł Pentuer - nie przerywajcie uroczystości, a ja wam ręczę, że podczas triumfu nie będzie miał wesołej twarzy. - Zrobisz cud? - Czyliżbym potrafił? Pokażę mu tylko, że na tym świecie wielkiej radości towarzyszą wielkie strapienia. - Czyń, jak chcesz - rzekł Mentezufis - gdyż bogowie dali ci mądrość godną członka najwyższej rady. Odezwały się trąby i bębny i rozpoczęto pochód triumfalny. Na czele szli nadzy niewolnicy z darami, pilnowani przez możnych Libijczyków. Więc niesiono złote i srebrne bogi, szkatułki napełnione wonnościami, emaliowane naczynia, tkaniny, sprzęty, wreszcie złote misy zasypane rubinami, szafirami i szmaragdami. Niewolnicy niosący je mieli ogolone głowy i opaski na ustach, ażeby który nie ukradł cennego klejnotu. Książę Ramzes wsparł obie ręce o krawędź wozu i z wysokości pagórka patrzył na Libijczyków i swoje wojsko jak żółtogłowy orzeł na pstre kuropatwy. Duma wypełniała go od stóp do głów i wszyscy czuli, że nie można być potężniejszym nad tego zwycięskiego wodza. W jednej chwili oczy księcia utraciły swój blask, a na twarzy odmalowało się przykre zdziwienie. To stojący za nim Pentuer szepnął: - Nakłoń, panie, ucha twego... Od czasu kiedy opuściłeś miasto Pi-Bast, zaszły tam dziwne wydarzenia... Twoja kobieta, Kama Fenicjanka, uciekła z Grekiem Lykonem... - Z Lykonem?... - powtórzył książę. - Nie poruszaj się, panie, i nie okazuj tysiącom twoich niewolników, że masz smutek w dniu triumfu... W tej chwili przechodził u stóp księcia bardzo długi sznur Libijczyków niosących w koszach owoce i chleby, a w ogromnych dzbanach wino i oliwę dla wojska. Na ten widok wśród karnego żołnierstwa rozległ się szmer radości, ale Ramzes nie spostrzegł tego, zajęty opowiadaniem Pentuera. - Bogowie - szeptał prorok - ukarali zdradziecką Fenicjankę... - Złapana?... - spytał książę. - Złapana, ale musiano ją wysłać do wschodnich kolonii... Spadł bowiem na nią trąd... - O bogowie!... - szepnął Ramzes. - Czy aby mnie on nie grozi?... - Bądź spokojny, panie: gdybyś się zaraził, już byś go miał... Książę poczuł zimno we wszystkich członkach. Jakże łatwo bogom z najwyższych szczytów zepchnąć człowieka w przepaść najgłębszej nędzy!... - A tenże nikczemny Lykon?... - Jest to wielki zbrodniarz - mówił Pentuer - zbrodniarz, jakich niewielu wydała ziemia... - Znam go. Jest podobny do mnie jak obraz odbity w lustrze... - odparł Ramzes. Teraz nadciągnęła gromada Libijczyków prowadzących osobliwe zwierzęta. Na czele szedł jednogarbny wielbłąd z białawym włosem, jeden z pierwszych, jakiego złapano w pustyni. Za nim dwa nosorożce, stado koni i oswojony lew w klatce. A dalej mnóstwo klatek z różnobarwnymi ptakami, małpkami i małymi pieskami, przeznaczonymi dla dam dworskich. W końcu pędzono wielkie stada wołów i baranów na mięso dla wojska. Książę ledwie rzucił okiem na wędrujący zwierzyniec i pytał kapłana: - A Lykon schwytany?... - Teraz powiem ci najgorszą rzecz, nieszczęśliwy panie - szeptał Pentuer - Pamiętaj jednak, aby nieprzyjaciele Egiptu nie dostrzegli smutku w tobie... Następca poruszył się. - Twoja druga kobieta, Sara Żydówka... - Czy także uciekła?.. - Zmarła w więzieniu... - O bogowie!... Któż śmiał ją wtrącić?... - Sama oskarżyła się o zabójstwo syna twego... - Co?... Wielki krzyk rozległ się u stóp księcia: maszerowali jeńcy libijscy wzięci podczas bitwy, a na ich czele smutny Tehenna. Ramzes miał w tej chwili serce tak przepełnione bólem, że skinął na Tehennę i rzekł: - Stań przy ojcu twoim Musawasie, ażeby widział i dotknął cię, że żyjesz... Na te słowa wszyscy Libijczycy i całe wojsko wydało potężny okrzyk; ale książę nie słuchał go. - Syn mój nie żyje?... - pytał kapłana. - Sara oskarżyła się o dzieciobójstwo?... Czy szaleństwo padło na jej duszę?... - Dziecko zabił nikczemny Lykon... - O bogowie, dajcie mi siły!... - jęknął książę. - Hamuj się, panie, jak przystało na zwycięskiego wodza... - Czyliż podobna zwyciężyć taką boleść!... O niemiłosierni bogowie!... - Dziecko zabił Lykon, Sara zaś oskarżyła się, ażeby ciebie ocalić... Widząc bowiem mordercę w nocy, myślała, że to ty sam byłeś... - A ja ją wygnałem z mego domu!... A ja zrobiłem ją służebnicą Fenicjanki!... - szeptał książę. Teraz ukazali się egipscy żołnierze, niosący pełne kosze rąk uciętych poległym Libijczykom. Na ten widok książę Ramzes zasłonił twarz swoją i gorzko zapłakał. Natychmiast jenerałowie otoczyli wóz pocieszając pana. Zaś święty prorok Mentezufis podał wniosek, który przyjęto bez namysłu, ażeby od tej pory wojsko egipskie już nigdy nie ucinało rąk poległym w boju nieprzyjaciołom. Tym nieprzewidzianym wypadkiem zakończył się pierwszy triumf następcy egipskiego tronu. Ale łzy, jakie wylał nad uciętymi rękoma, mocniej aniżeli zwycięska bitwa przywiązały do niego Libijczyków. Nikt też nie dziwił się, że dokoła ognisk zasiedli w zgodzie żołnierze egipscy i Libijczycy, dzieląc się chlebem i pijąc wino z tych samych kubków. Miejsce wojny i nienawiści, które miały trwać całe lata, zajęło głębokie uczucie spokoju i zaufania. Ramzes polecił, ażeby Musawasa, Tehenna i najprzedniejsi Libijczycy natychmiast jechali z darami do Memfisu, i dał im eskortę, nie tyle do pilnowania ich, ile dla bezpieczeństwa ich osób i wiezionych skarbów. Sam zaś ukrył się w namiocie i nie pokazał się przez kilka godzin. Nie przyjął nawet Tutmozisa, jak człowiek, któremu boleść starczy za najmilsze towarzystwo. Ku wieczorowi przyszła do księcia deputacja greckich oficerów pod dowództwem Kaliposa. Kiedy następca zapytał: czego chcą?... Kalipos odparł: - Przychodzimy błagać cię, panie, ażeby ciało naszego wodza, a twego sługi, Patroklesa, nie było wydane egipskim kapłanom, lecz spalone według greckiego obyczaju. Książę zdziwił się. - Chyba wiadomo wam - rzekł - że ze zwłok Patroklesa kapłani chcą zrobić mumię pierwszej klasy i umieścić ją przy grobach faraonów. Czy może większy zaszczyt spotkać człowieka na tym świecie? Grecy wahali się, wreszcie Kalipos zebrawszy odwagę odpowiedział: - Panie nasz, pozwól otworzyć serce przed tobą. Dobrze wiemy, że zrobienie mumii jest dla człowieka korzystniejszym niż spalenie go. Gdy bowiem dusza spalonego natychmiast przenosi się do krajów wiekuistych, dusza zabalsamowanego może tysiące lat żyć na tej ziemi i cieszyć się jej pięknością. Ale egipscy kapłani, wodzu (niech to nie obraża twoich uszu!), nienawidzili Patroklesa. Któż więc nas zapewni, że kapłani, zrobiwszy jego mumię, nie w tym celu zatrzymują duszę na ziemi, aby ją poddać udręczeniom?... I co my bylibyśmy warci, gdybyśmy podejrzewając zemstę nie uchronili od niej duszy naszego ziomka i dowódcy?... Zdziwienie Ramzesa jeszcze bardziej wzrosło. - Czyńcie - rzekł - jak uważacie za potrzebne. - A jeżeli nie wydadzą nam ciała?... - Tylko przygotujcie stos, a resztą sam się zajmę. Grecy wyszli, książę posłał po Mentezufisa. Faraon II/21